The Wolf and the Debutante
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Another challenged fic. Cruger falls for Sydney and vice versa. Crydney. R&R please. No flames, please.
1. The Battle

**"The Wolf and the Debutante"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

This was a fic challenged to me by Shifter on ranger-power. I do not own the characters...Also, forgive me if I don't get all the details right, this fic involves one of the Space villains and I don't know much about them.

The Battle

"All rangers to the command center." Came the alert, notifying the rangers to another attack on Newtech City. Entering the command center with the other rangers following close behind, Jack asked "What's goin' on?" Turning to face Jack, Kat responded "A new villain is attacking the city. And here's an interesting twist...He's _not _with Grumm..." Listening to the last part, Sky turned to Kat. "How is that possible?" Adding to Sky's question, Commander Cruger asked "What is this new villain's name?" Looking up from her research, Kat replied "His name is Darkonda. He used to work for the villain, Dark Spector." Speaking up, Jack added "Dark Spector? I thought he and this...Darkonda were destroyed a long time ago..." Turning to Jack, Kat explained "I thought so, too. But, apparently, he's back." With that, the rangers took out their morphers and shouted in unison, "SPD! Emergency!"

After morphing, the rangers finally caught up with Darkonda in downtown Newtech City. Arriving on the scene, Jack exclaimed "Hold it right there!" Turning to face the rangers, Darkonda replied "Try and stop me rangers..." With that, the rangers began their attack. At first, it seemed they had the upper hand. However, when Syd ran in for another attack, Darkonda countered it with an attack of his own. Taken off guard, Syd screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and powered down. Watching as she fell the ground at his feet, Commander Cruger exclaimed "Sydney!" Turning to the other rangers, he instructed "You guys hold him off. I'm gonna get Syd out of here!" Turning to Commander Cruger as he listened to his orders, Sky replied "Right!" Also turning to the commander, Jack added "You got it!"

Powering down, Commander Cruger gently lifted Syd up off the ground and into his arms. Seeing her unconscious and unresponsive state, Commander Anubis Cruger-for the first time in a long time-desperately fought back the tears. Carrying her back into the the headquarters, he set her down gently on what appeared to be an exam table while Kat ran some tests on her to see if she was okay and to determine the extent of her injuries. Standing aside in order to let Kat do what she needed to do to help Syd, Commander Cruger thought to himself _How could you have let this happen, Anubis?...And especially before you told her how you feel...God, I just...I can't lose her...Not like I lost Aisynia..._The commander was soon snapped out of his trance as Kat finished her tests.

"Commander?" She asked, trying to get attention. Snapping back to reality, Commander Cruger replied "Yes, Kat?" Looking up at him, Kat knew what was wrong. He could never hide anything from her-no matter how hard he tried. Though, she knew he more than likely wouldn't want to talk about it so she acted as though she never noticed what was bothering him. "I've finished the tests..." She replied. Composing himself-more like hoping for the best yet preparing for the worst-Cruger replied "And?..." Smiling slightly, Kat replied "She'll be just fine...Well, assuming she ever wakes up, she'll be fine..." Kat's smile had quickly faded. Alarmed at the last part of Kat's response, Cruger asked "What do you mean 'assuming she ever wakes up'!" Sighing and frowning slightly, Kat continued "I mean...She's in a coma right now...And the longer she stays like this...the less likely it becomes that she'll ever come out of it..." Taking in all that Kat was telling him, Commander Cruger could feel his world come crashing down around him. _Damn it!...How could you have been so damn careless, Anubis?..._He mentally scolded himself.

Realizing that he probably wanted to be alone with Syd, Kat just silently made her way out of the room. As he watched Kat make her way out of the room, Cruger waited a moment and then slowly approached Syd's side. Absently, he took her hand in his as he gently stroked some loose hair off her face and stroked her cheek. Softly, he whispered "Hang in there, Syd...We need you..._I _need you..." Finally, he couldn't fight them back any longer as the tears began silently streaming down his face.

Feeling the rage build up within him, Commander Cruger made his way out of the room and left to rejoin the other rangers. Catching up with them, Cruger remorphed and drew his Shadow Sabre. As the others all just stood in awe at his newfound attitude, they could all feel the rage eminating from him. As he approached Darkonda, Cruger began to engergize his sabre. Sensing his newfound Don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kick-your-ass attitude, Darkonda remarked "Ah...Shadow Ranger...Just the ranger I wanted to see...How's your little girlfriend, the pink ranger?..." Eyes squinting angrily, Cruger didn't say a word. He just made a final slash at Darkonda. Not expecting the blow to be as powerful as it was, Darkonda groaned in agony as he fell to the ground.

As Cruger turned and started walking away, Darkonda exploded in a mess of flames. Powering down, Cruger and the others made their way back to headquarters. As the others talked to Kat about Syd's condition, Cruger went back in the room where she lay and stayed with her the rest of the day until Kat reminded him that it was getting late and that he should get some rest. Even at that, he couldn't bring himself to leave Syd alone. Cruger found himself staying the night by her side.

As morning broke, Syd found herself thinking about all the things the commander had said to her. _He couldn't be...That's impossible...Commander Cruger couldn't possibly be falling for me..._Syd thought to herself. _What I wouldn't give to hold him in my arms and tell him that everything's okay, that I'm okay...Wait a minute...What the hell am I saying...I can't be falling for Cruger...Could I?..._ With that, Syd began trying to think of a way to wake up and come out of her unconscious state.

_I got it..._She thought to herself as she focused all her strength into her right hand. Slowly she felt it ball up into a fist. _Yes!...Come on Syd, just a little more..._She thought to herself encouragingly. Feeling what felt like Syd's hand closing around his own, Commander Cruger snapped awake. "Syd?" He asked groggily. Looking down into her eyes, Cruger soon saw them slowly flutter open. Sighing a sigh a relief, he smiled as he asked "Syd? Syd, can you hear me?" Smiling when she saw Commander Cruger standing over her, Syd replied weakly "Commander?"


	2. The Rematch

**"The Wolf and the Debutante"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Hasn't changed. Chapter 1.

The Rematch

"Syd?" Commander Anubis Cruger asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "How are you feeling?" Sitting up-with a little help from Cruger-Syd replied "All right, I guess. A little weak but other than that, I'm fine." _Thank God she's all right..._Commander Cruger thought to himself at the sound of her response. "Well, we're all just glad you're okay..." With that, the other rangers and Kat walked in.

"You okay, Syd?" Sky asked, concerned for his friend's wellbeing. Nodding in agreement, Bridge added "Yeah, you took a pretty good hit..." Nodding as she brushed off their concerns, Syd replied "Yeah, I'm fine." The others stayed and visited for a while, mostly about how worried they'd all been for Syd after the fight and how amazing Cruger was when he destroyed Darkonda...or atleast when they all _thought _he destroyed Darkonda.

Back at Grumm's lair, Darkonda approached Grumm. "You rang, sir?" He asked in his usual menacing voice. Turning to face Darkonda, Grumm replied "Yes...I understand you handled a battle with the rangers fairly well...For someone who was thought to be destroyed..." Infuriated at the understatement of his performance, Darkonda shot back "Fairly well? I would have destroyed those pathetic rangers-" Cutting him off, Broodwing interjected "Had the Shadow Ranger not destroyed you?"

Sighing frustratedly, Darkonda replied "He merely had the element of surprise. I was not expecting him to be so powerful after the feeble attempts the other rangers had made...But now, I will be ready..." Angrily, Grumm snapped "You had better be! Now, go! And don't return until you've destroyed all the rangers!" Nodding in acceptance of his task, Darkonda replied "Yes, sir!" As Darkonda turned to leave, Grumm shouted "Wait!" Turning back to face Grumm, Darkonda asked "Yes, my lord?" Menacingly, Grumm added "Whatever you do...Do not destroy the Shadow Ranger..." Confused about his new orders, Darkonda asked "What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to destroy _all _the rangers?"

Sighing menacingly, Grumm continued "I do...But, I will deal with the Shadow Ranger personally..." Nodding, Darkonda replied "Yes, sir!" With that, he turned and left to carry out his orders. Soon, he arrived in downtown Newtech City. "Oh, rangers...Come out, come out wherever you are..." He taunted.

Meanwhile, back at the SPD headquarters, the rangers heard an all too familiar alert. "All rangers to the command center immediately." As all the rangers made their way to the command center, Kat addressed them. "Guess who's back?" She asked, knowing they all knew full well who she was talking about. "Impossible..." Remarked Sky when he saw Darkonda attacking downtown. "I thought Commander Cruger destroyed him?" Jack asked in addition to Sky's remark.

Turning to Jack and the other rangers, Kat added "He did. But, according to my research, this guy litterally has the nine lives of a cat..." Not liking the sound of that, Z asked "Oh great! You mean we gotta destroy this freak eight more times?" Shaking her head slightly, Kat replied "Not exactly...He's already used up eight of his lives. He's only got one life left." Still furious over what Darkonda had done to Sydney, Cruger spoke up.

"Well, then let's go cut it short..." He spoke up angrily. Turning to face him, the others all replied in unison "Right." Turning to Syd, Cruger added "Listen, Syd, I think it would be in your best interest to sit this one out..." Furious at being underminded like she was, Syd replied "What? Commander, I told you, I'm fine..." In her defense, Z turned to Commander Cruger and added "Besides, Commander, we all know how tough Darkonda can be, we could really use the help."

Adding to Z's comment, Bridge replied "Yeah, Commander. I mean, the way I see it, we really don't have a choice. We need Syd..." Sighing frustratedly in defeat, Commander Cruger added "All right. Just be careful, Syd. We _don't _need a repeat of last time..." Nodding, Syd added "Yes, sir." With that out of the way, Jack spoke up. "Ready?" Turning to Jack, the others all shouted in unison "Ready!" Drawing their morphers, the rangers shouted "SPD! Emergency!"

Once again arriving on the scene, Jack shouted to Darkonda "Hold it right there, Darkonda!" Turning to see the rangers arrive, Darkonda replied "Try and stop me, rangers!" With that, Darkonda charged at the rangers as the battle ensued. Throughout the battle, Syd noticed Cruger being rather protective of her. _Why is he being so protective of me...Doesn't he know I can take care of myself?..._Syd thought to herself.

Finally, the battle came to an end when Cruger energized his Shadow Sabre and fired at Darkonda. Once again, Darkonda was destroyed in a tangled mess of flames. Powering down, all the rangers then returned to SPD Headquarters. Once back at the headquarters, Syd approached Commander Cruger.

"Commander, could I speak with you? In private?" She asked in her usual sweet little voice. Nodding, Commander Cruger added "Of course, Sydney..." Once they'd made their way away from the others, Syd turned to Cruger as she asked "Commander, why exactly were you so protective of me back in there in the fight?" Knowing he'd been caught, Cruger replied hesitantly "Sydney, you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Sensing that he was hiding something, Syd replied "Well, you could tell me anyway..." Sighing, Cruger hesitated before he continued "Because...Because I love you and I'll be damned if I lose you like I lost Aisynia..."

Syd was speechless. That wasn't exactly the response she'd expected. Mentally kicking himself for saying what he had, Commander Cruger added "I knew it...I was too forward, wasn't I?" Finally finding her voice again, Syd replied "N-No...No that's not it at all...It's just...I had no idea you felt that way...Actually, I guess now that we're being honest there's probably something I should tell you, too..." Not expecting that response, he replied "What is it?" Smiling up into his softened caring eyes, Syd replied "I love you, too, Commander..."


End file.
